


【KS】 Emperor's New Clothes

by smilemarbles



Category: krist / singto, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【KS】 Emperor's New Clothes

※OOC是我的大鍋

※又是一個老存糧

※職業參考略出入

 

 

最後一個客人還在挑選。翻著帳看著螢幕上的數字，Singto看著這個月的業績頗感微詞。  
是很好，還非常的好，但是就某些客人選購率低，雖然達到營業額了，可Singto還是覺得自己接手了就得幹出好成績，  
畢竟他被說用臉做生意已經很久了。Singto一向無所謂，畢竟事實擺在眼前他也不好意思潑其他人冷水，或許期待老客  
人上門同時，他，是該找找新的客人來堵住那堆王八的嘴。

試衣間裡客人還沒出來，好久。Singto已經連續看了五次他的錶後離開座位。

 

輕敲試衣間的門門跟著打開，那個禁慾路線的男客果然還在糾結的測試褲子，從他的視線看去，年輕的身軀跟下體被包  
裹著布料帶來邪惡因子，嘖嘖嘖，這讓久沒開葷的他有點心動，約？還是不約？男人的眼神銳利的讓他卻步，他雖然很  
癡迷某些點也不代表他有種，卡在門邊到底要不要進門還真是個難題。

 

慾望在前，不爭氣仍然讓人前進。

「需要幫忙嗎？先生。」  
「褲子有點緊，正在考慮辦法。」

拉上褲頭檢視正在試穿褲子，Krist覺得自己身上那雙手正在亂摸，故作鎮定的尤物對於獵物總是讓人感到新奇，看看那  
個眼神充滿可憐的虐感，在他經驗裡這種獵物一旦上手就很難戒掉。毒藥，不過如此卻仍然無法拒絕。

Krist想逗他，要是被逼急了會像小貓咪嗎？要是被自己欺負了會哭出來嗎？這個試衣間讓他們兩個靠在一起，很近，大  
堂的骨董鐘聲敲響午夜的寧靜，貴賓的私人選購夜場仍然進行，反手把人用力拉向自己懷裡，靠近的一公分距離，躲避  
的眼神這時才害羞是要給誰看呢？掐著對方下巴正視自己，想要什麼？紅艷的嘴唇咬著是掩飾還是勾引？「別咬著，這  
麼可愛的嘴咬著就疼了。來，放開吧。」說著並用手指搓揉唇瓣，Krist自詡不是一個調情的人，可是感覺來了他講的語  
調卻又情色到不行，將人逼退往牆壁貼緊，「好想吻你，你都摸完回家自己意淫嗎？噢，不要生氣，說到你內心了嗎，  
我的後臀摸起來很爽對吧。」語氣聽起來顫抖但是Krist好亢奮，調情讓他感覺掌控一切，他甚至幻想著彼此可以在這裡  
進行刺激的遊戲，鎖上門，讓人感受刺激，比夏天還火熱的身體等待灌溉。

他想的，Singto想的，隨著無法拒絕的氣氛，Krist是確定彼此都是有好感的，如果是這樣，那，自己打從一開始就想要  
的美妙體驗已經不遠，右手鎖上門栓，看著Singto的眼睛，原諒他這順其自然的獸性大發。

試衣間，溫度上升，屬於慾望的交響樂曲下了序章。  
親吻嘴唇，聲音靠近，心跳的速度跟腎上腺素的分泌。

Singto發覺得自己完全不想逃離男人的霸道。

 

**

羞恥讓自尊被淹沒高漲到胸口，在男人的目光下被拉下的褲頭隱約露出血脈噴張的配件，Krist覺得大好，冷豔的臉搭上  
下半身意外登場的吊帶襪與赤裸的雙腿，這樣連成一線的美景讓他下半身硬到不行，他都忘了自己是怎麼插進去的，緊  
抓著對方的手腕壓制一氣呵成，Krist順著彎曲的弧線往前深入，被男人力道逼出眼淚的Singto緊緊夾著男人的腰，享受  
著性愛與隨時被人發現的快感讓他異常興奮，他顧不得自己是不是看起來放蕩，咬著男人領帶被疼愛的自己在鏡子反射  
下性感得不能自己，他會就這樣昏厥過去嗎？

修長的手指撫摸著吊帶襪包裹的一切，這唐突的衝擊讓人愛不釋手。

驚喜，甚至是男人跪下來服侍的模樣，Singto覺得自己驚喜連連，探入的手指讓他害羞的制止又渴望男人的撫摸，他咬  
著唇命令男人脫掉他等候的偽裝。

 

KINGSIZE的床上赤裸纏綿的身體，肉慾橫生。

答應了男人挑選了一個理由作為留下的藉口，被壓在床上操弄的Singto迎來第二次高潮，幾乎是被幹射的甚至哭了一臉  
，妝都花的不真實卻也沒阻擋兩個只想做愛到天亮的男人幹盡各種路線，甚至，Singto覺得自己有點體力不支。

吊帶襪散落一地，跨坐在Krist身上聽話的他有點不專心，畢竟，這樣子的做愛是誰都會受不了更何況是自己，許久沒有  
這樣的性愛UP到G點，被男人握住手掌的自己昏昏腦袋卻仍不想就此結束，萌發了一個想要長久的想法讓Singto自己感  
到吃驚，才跟男人分道揚鑣不到一個禮拜這樣會不會太浪？

但，Krist要是不在乎的話自己又在乎個什麼？有什麼好在乎的呢？

 

 

Krist高潮的時候，Singto覺得自己被射的一蹋糊塗。

 

男人趴在自己身上等著慾望消退，看著Krist星星般的眼神讓人無法確定，迷濛之中盡興的情愛讓他無法徹底掌握，「幹  
嘛這樣看我，你好重啊起來。」推著男人身體並且移動著自己黏膩的身體，被男人抱在懷裡親吻的仔細，這種無法拒絕  
的甜蜜感覺真好，彷彿一切都這麼輕飄飄的滋潤著他寂寞的內心，身體又開始躁動，推著、就著男人的挑逗而開始冒火  
的另一波情慾也跟著開啟。

至於談情說愛，嘛，氣氛正濃的情況下還是明早醒了再說吧。


End file.
